Hasimir Fenring/XD
Count Hasimir Fenring (10,133 - 10,225AG) was a renowned assassin and political tactician, and the adviser to Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV. He was also a prominent member of House Fenring, a House Minor that had long been aligned to House Corrino. Early Life Hasimir was a genetic eunuch. He was the son of Lady Cirni Fenring (who was also known as Chaola Fenring), who served as the wet nurse to Shaddam. The two boys were born very close together, and thus they became crib mates, and later close friends. As a young man, Hasimir honed his deadly assassin skills, allegedly killing several dozen men and women both out of political necessity and for his own enjoyment. Fenring's two most famous suspected victims included Emperor Elrood Corrino IX, and his son Fafnir Corrino. Later Life After the ascent of Shaddam to the role of Padishah Emperor, Hasimir became his vital adviser, often guiding him away from foolish political decisions. During the transition of power on Arrakis between House Harkonnen and House Atreides, Fenring served as interim Governor, no doubt finalizing some of the elements that would later be instrumental in the fall of House Atreides. Between 10,191 and 10,193 he served as Siridar-Absentia of Caladan. After the ascent of Paul Atreides to the Emperor's throne, Hasimir was banished to Salusa Secundus. In Paul of Dune, by Brian Herbert and Kevin J Anderson, Fenring had an adopted daughter sired by the late Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen and his wife Margot Fenring, named Marie Fenring. Hasimir and Margot decided that Marie was to be raised as an assassin and in Bene Gesserit Training, as she had the potential to be a Kwisatz Haderach. The Fenring parents decided early on, however, that Marie was not be trained by the Gesserit, as they wanted her to be independent of the Sisterhood. Hasimir and Margot then took Marie to Tleilax, as they were interested in the Tleilaxu Master's concept of Twisting personalities. In one of their main cities of Thalidei, the three of them were introduced to Thallo, the Masters attempt to create a Kwisatz Haderach. When Thallo realized he was a failed super-being, he decided to commit mass genocide and suicide. Marie turned out to be exceptionally trained by her parents; and easily dispatched of Thallo, saving Thalidei, and its' inhabitants. The Fenrings then sent Marie to live with Paul at the Imperial Palace on Arrakis, and Marie ingratiated herself with the Atreides family, and became the playmate of young Alia. Later, at a banquet, Hasimir and Margot sprung their trap on the Emperor, and Marie slipped into assassin mode. Despite heavy security and safety precautions, Marie almost succeeded in reaching Paul, but was stabbed to death by Alia; Alia earning the nick-name 'Alia of the Knife'. As security surrounded the couple, Margot told Paul that Marie's father was Feyd. This caused Paul to momentarily hesitate, and Hasimir drove a blade deep into Muad'Dib. Paul's concubine Chani gave Paul the Water of Life, which forced him to repair his body on a cellular level; and Paul survived. As punishment for the attempt, the Emperor permanently exiled Hasimir and Margot to Salusa Secundus; chastising them that they had raised their only daughter to be an insturment of death. Five thousand years later, blood from the blade that Hasimir used was later used to create a ghola of Paul to be raised by the ghola Baron Harkonnen. Behind the Scenes Hasimir Fenring was played by Miroslav Táborský in the Dune miniseries. The plot involving Fenring's assassination attempt on Paul and the creation of a Paul Atreides ghola from the blade used was not mentioned by Frank Herbert in his Dune novels, but is mentioned in Hunters of Dune by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. Fenring, Hasimir Fenring, Hasimir